elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Song of Pelinal, Book VI
|oblivion/lead = 1 |oblivion/skill = |oblivion/weight = 1 |oblivion/value = 150 |oblivion/id = }} Series The Song of Pelinal, Book VI is one of the eight volumes of The Song of Pelinal. *''The Song of Pelinal, Book I'' *''The Song of Pelinal, Book II'' *''The Song of Pelinal, Book III'' *''The Song of Pelinal, Book IV'' *''The Song of Pelinal, Book V'' *''The Song of Pelinal, Book VI'' *''The Song of Pelinal, Book VII'' *''The Song of Pelinal, Book VIII'' Locations Oblivion *Leyawiin in Southern Books *Top floor of the Mystic Archives, Arcane University *Bottom floor of the Priory of the Nine, next to the basement door, in the bookcase along with all the other volumes after the Priory is reinstated. Skyrim *Can be bought from Urag gro-Shub in The Arcanaeum. *Bards College, Solitude, in the library. *Carlotta Valentia's House, Whiterun, inside an end table. *Hall of the Dead, Whiterun, on a bookshelf in Andurs' room. *Rimerock Burrow, on a bookshelf. *Rorik's Manor, Rorikstead, inside an end table. *Temple of the Divines, Solitude – Every volume is available. *Temple of Mara, Riften – All eight volumes can be found on a bookshelf. *Vittoria Vici's House, Solitude, inside a cupboard Contents Note: Volumes 1-6 are taken from the so-called Reman Manuscript located in the Imperial Library. It is a transcription of older fragments collected by an unknown scholar of the early Second Era. Beyond this, little is known of the original sources of these fragments, some of which appear to be from the same period (perhaps even from the same manuscript). But, as no scholarly consensus yet exists on dating these six fragments, no opinions will be offered here. it is said that he emerged into the world like a Padomaic, that is, borne by Sithis and all the forces of change therein. Still others, like Fifd of New Teed, say that beneath the Pelinal's star-armor was a chest that gaped open to show no heart, only a red rage shaped diamond-fashion, singing like a mindless dragon, and that this was proof that he was a myth-echo, and that where he trod were shapes of the first urging. Pelinal cared for none of this and killed any who would speak god-logic, except for fair Perrif, who he said, "enacts, rather than talks, as language without exertion is dead witness." When those soldiers who heard him say this stared blankly, he laughed and swung his sword, running into the rain of Kyne to slaughter their Ayleid captives, screaming, "O Aka, for our shared madness I do this! I watch you watching me watching back! Umaril dares call us out, for that is how we made him!" it was during these fits of anger and nonsense that Pelinal would fall into the Madness, where whole swaths of lands were devoured in divine rampage to become Void, and Alessia would have to pray to the Gods for their succor, and they would reach down as one mind and soothe the Whitestrake until he no longer had the will to kill the earth in whole. And Garid of the men-of-ge once saw such a Madness from afar and maneuvered, after it had abated, to drink together with Pelinal, and he asked what such an affliction felt like, to which Pelinal could only answer, "Like when the dream no longer needs its dreamer." Gallery The Song of Pelinal, Volume 6.png|As seen in . Appearances * * * de:Das Lied von Pelinal, Band 6 es:La canción de Pelinal, Volumen VI fr:Le chant de Pélinal, Livre VI ru:Песнь о Пелинале, т. 6 Category:Songs Category:Knights of the Nine: Books Category:Online: Lore and Culture